Chapter 40
The Last World After defeating the Last Cocoon, Zael and his friends enter through the portal into The Last World and immediately face Berith, a demon from another realm. After defeating Berith, the team must split up into three groups to cover the three separate paths and ensure that, in the interest of time, someone reaches Zangurak and defeats him. The player then takes control of Syrenne and Lowell during their fight. After some time, the game switches to Yurick and guides him through his trial. The game switches between Syrenne and Lowell, and Yurick a few more times. Syrenne and Lowell reach a bridge that appears to lead to a dead-end until Lowell taps the wall to activate the secret entrance. The door has sliding square panels when activated, one of which hits Lowell in the groin. Syrenne laughs and says he deserves it for being naughty. A panel then hits her in the head, and they both begin to laugh before they enter. The game then switches to Zael and Mirania fighting Zepha. He curses humans and says that they are petty beings who betray and kill each other, and claims that the Gurak are different. Zael asserts that not all humans are like that, but Zepha does not listen or care. They begin to fight. Mirania uses her magic to break his magic barrier, but when he switches to a fire barrier, she is unable to break it. Fortunately, Yurick's path lead him to the very place where Zael and Mirania are. He uses his magic to break the red magic barrier and eventually the team kills Zepha for good. After Zepha's death, Zesha tells Zangurak that his twin brother has died. Zangurak responds by saying that his death will not go in vain, and will be part of the noble cause. Zangurak goes forth and Zesha stays behind to fight Zael, Mirania, and Yurick. Zesha is an even fiercer opponent. He chooses to forgo magic and wield dual swords. His attacks are extremely powerful and some are able to kill in one hit. Zael, Mirania, and Yurick realize that they can't defeat him without Syrenne and Lowell's help. Thankfully, their path also lead to the same spot (which leads one to wonder why they even split up in the frist place). With the entire party on board, Zael is able to incapacitate Zesha. However, Zesha remains alive and well. He shoots a powerful and sharp energy arrow to Syrenne, but Lowell jumps in front of her, proving how chivalrous he is and how much he cares for Syrenne. Syrenne begins to cry and wants Lowell to stay alive, but none of these pleas phase Zesha, as he summons more monsters and continues fighting. At this point, everyone in the party urges Zael to go on and fight Zangurak. They say they can take care of themselves and will handle Zesha on their own. Zael goes on and encounters the Gurak king, Zangurak. He enfused his right hand with the power of the Arganan blood, which creates a powerful weapon and shield. Zael begins to fight with Calista's help, but soon Mirania, Yurick, and Syrenne join to help as well. The team eventually defeats Zangurak after a long and difficult battle. Zangurak begins to perish, but before he does, he detaches part of his arm and orders it to go seek out the full power of the Outsider to resurrect him. The party approaches the portal that leads to the Outsider and find Dagran. Everyone is surprised to see him there, and are especially shocked when he absorbs the power of Zangurak's right arm and the Arganan blood within it to make himself very powerful. Dagran then explains that he has been using Zael and his friends to gain the power of both Outsiders and use its limitless power to begin a new world and live a good life. He cites his motivation to be the cruel way in which Lazulis knights burned down his village and ruined his childhood. General Asthar was the leader of these knights, which is why he killed General Asthar and framed Jirall. Zael and his friends face off against Dagran. They are initially hesitant to attack their friend, but Dagran's mind is made up, as he says there is no turning back for him. His heart and mind are completely consumed with thoughts of revenge, and these very thoughts ultimately drive him insane and cause the outsider to take over Dagran's body. After the party defeats Dagran's first stage (his human form), he becomes a powerful demon who is able to conjure a strong barrier that makes him invulnerable to most attacks. The party attacks relentlessly, hoping that the barrier would break, but then Yurick says that he is finally able to control a mysterious and powerful magic and removes his eyepatch to reveal his other eye. Yurick then uses the ultimate fire magic, Big Bang, and breaks the barrier down entirely. The party then defeats the demon Dagran. However, the demon claims that as long as the being inside him (Dagran) lives, he will remain immortal. But the party does not give up and battles heroically, eventually weakening the even greater demon enough to deliver a final blow by Zael's sword. Human Dagran then returns to his normal self. He apologizes to his friends for allowing his lust for revenge get in everyone's way. He especially feels sorry for getting Zael involved in all this conflict. With those words, Dagran passes away and the party looks for a way to escape. Along the way, they find Lowell again, who is dead. However, a mysterious red aura from the Outsider floats along and revives Lowell. This may have been Dagran's last good deed, and a way to ask his friends for forgiveness. With Zangurak and Dagran dead, the power of the Outsider found in the Gurak continent vanished, and the land stopped dying. The conflict was over and the two nations agreed on a peace treaty. Soon it will be time to send the Outsider in Lazulis Island back into space. Previous Next Category:Story